Tulip True
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric learns the interesting and surprising legend behind the blue tulip Sofia gives him one afternoon.


Tulip True

Summary: Cedric learns the interesting and surprising legend behind the blue tulip Sofia gives him one afternoon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…or any tulips!

A/N: As an English teacher, I'm big on symbolism. I love flower symbolism especially, because it seems to be so predominant in literature. When I finally sat down and looked through several different types, I settled on this one in particular because of the meaning behind it. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: This story is so sugary that I could have baked _at least_ two dozen cookies with it. Lol! Just thought I'd give you a heads up. ;)

*Story*

"Hey, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked as she and Cedric sat in her Enchanted Garden, having previously finished a round of spells that were better suited for the outdoors. She smiled at her friend, who was finishing off a cup of tea.

Cedric placed the cup on his saucer before nodding toward the girl, showing that she had his full attention. They were on a blanket spread out underneath one of the tall trees, the green leaves preparing to alter into their autumn counterparts soon enough. Happily, they still had more of the summer season to enjoy the greenery.

"I got something for you." She opened up the picnic basket and pulled out something that was evidently wrapped rather carefully. Around the long object was a golden bow, a nice callback, Cedric noted, to when she'd first invited people into this garden. "Here." She held out the wrapped item to her friend.

The sorcerer blinked a few times before accepting it and carefully pulling the ribbon undone. He moved the fabric aside and gazed at what appeared to be a blue tulip. He chuckled softly before smiling at Sofia. "Thank you, Sofia. What a lovely flower."

She giggled. "Mr. Cedric, you know I wouldn't just give you a flower for no reason. There's a story behind it."

He shrugged with a soft laugh. "I figured there must be." He lifted the tulip to his nose and inhaled its fragrance before looking toward her and gently twirling the flower in his fingers. "So what is the story exactly?"

"Once upon a time—"

"Hold it," he interrupted, smirking as she laughed. "What is it with you royals and this 'once upon a time' mess? You can't just say something like 'long ago' or 'many years ago.' _No_ , you have to get all fancy on me."

"Are you finished?" she asked with a grin, giggling again when he just playfully rolled his eyes and nodded. "As I was _saying_ … _Long ago_ —or really, rather recently… There was a girl who lived in a village."

"Ah, I _know_ this story." Cedric switched his attention back and forth between Sofia and the tulip, curious as to her reasoning behind it.

"Of course you do." She smiled and continued, "Her name was Sofia. She and her mother didn't have much, but they had each other and were really happy. Then one day, her mother met the king of Enchancia, fell in love with him, and ultimately married him, thereby combining their families."

"Oh, 'thereby' is mentioned as well. I must admit, Sofia, I'm impressed with this growing vocabulary of yours." He smirked when she nudged him playfully. "I digress."

"Well, after a lot of adjustment and finding common ground with the new family members, Sofia turned her attention to life in the castle. It was great being a princess, but it came with a lot of trial and error. Sometimes she'd do things that weren't seen as 'royally acceptable,' so she had to learn the rules. However, in the midst of all this was one very unique and ah-mazing sorcerer."

He smiled proudly, ready for her to introduce him to the story.

" _Mr. Ceedric_."

Cedric's face suddenly fell in annoyance as the girl doubled over in laughter. "All right, that's it. I'm convinced you said my name wrong the entire first year on purpose. I mean, no one as intelligent as you continues saying the wrong thing even after she's been corrected a hundred times."

"Aww, Mr. Cedric, I'm just kidding." She laughed. "Anyway, Sofia was fascinated by magic. She always had been, but now she'd met someone who knew it well and had it readily available for her to observe and even study." She expertly twirled her training wand with a knowing smile, receiving one of the same from her mentor. "After some persuasion, Sofia talked Mr. Cedric into helping her prepare for her big sorcery exams, and that led to her being his apprentice…which still holds true a few years down the road."

He smiled fondly, pleased with the recollection.

"Over the years, Sofia and Mr. Cedric became friends and got closer. But one day, something surprising happened…" Seeing the look of discomfort pass on her friend's face, she took his hand and gave him a gentle smile. "However, no matter how upsetting that something was, Sofia was not about to let it ruin their friendship. Mr. Cedric had made mistakes…but so had she. No one was perfect, and she wanted him to know that."

Cedric just watched her carefully as she used her other now-wand-free hand to clasp over his.

"So they made up and moved on, like real friends should. Nothing, no matter how problematic, was going to tear their friendship apart ever again." She gestured toward the tulip. "One day a few months later, Sofia discovered a solitary blue tulip growing in her Enchanted Garden. After doing some research, she discovered it was very rare. In fact, only one grew every few decades in this particular garden."

His breath caught momentarily as he realized that he was basically holding an exceptional item. What was she building up to exactly?

"According to a book on flower symbolism, the blue tulip represents tranquility and peace. Well, that worked perfectly, because Sofia knew that now, there was a peace between her and Mr. Cedric." She sat up on her knees and beamed at him. "And that's not all. When you give a blue tulip to someone else…it shows that you are loyal to that person…and that you trust him with all your heart."

Cedric nearly fell over at that moment. His mind had been so plagued lately with guilty thoughts and questions he didn't want to answer, so for her to use this seemingly silly little story to deliver a very significant message to him…that was something that he'd come to expect from Sofia but no one else, though it still managed to surprise him. She was special. She quite literally saw the good in everyone, and he was honored to be one of those who continued to receive her undying support. "Sofia…" He gazed down at the blue tulip, its petals silky and unwavering.

"No matter what happens, Mr. Cedric," she started gently, now obviously speaking directly to him instead of using the story as a cover, "I want you to know that I'm on your side. I trust you, and I'll always be there for you." She grinned. "I guess you could say I'm your biggest fan."

He actually laughed at that. "Now that I believe." After all, she was the one who'd given him his title: Cedric the Sensational. She'd saved him numerous times. She'd believed in him when no one else—even himself and Wormwood—did. She'd encouraged him to keep going and not give up, whether after a failed spell or even recently after _that day_. He'd never find another Sofia, and he was glad of it. "Thank you so much, Sofia." For once, he opened his arms and invited her to initiate one of her famous hugs.

Sofia giggled happily and gladly obliged, hugging her friend.

Cedric released her a few moments later and smiled softly at her. "You could have just told me instead of utilizing the story format."

"Well, I wanted to be different. We're not your typical friends, Mr. Cedric. We're much more awesome than that." She winked, causing him to roll his eyes in humor.

"Yes, I quite agree." He used the tulip and tapped her on the head with it, making her laugh. "You're quite the princess, you know that?"

"I get told that a lot…" She grinned. "We make a great team, don't we, Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric couldn't help smiling happily at that question. He nodded. "Oh, Sofia… We make the very best team, my dear…and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The end


End file.
